everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
HABIT
HABIT (whose name has only been written in all-caps IG) is an unknown entity responsible for the caches and letters containing the Corenthal Papers, as well as some of the unsigned tweets and the Seven Trials of Habit Tournament. HABIT types in all-caps and tends to end his messages with "YOURS," or "REGARDS,". HABIT claims to be present in at least one of the EverymanHYBRID videos, but his identity is still unknown at this point. Of the three main characters, HABIT seems most connected with Evan, due to the Evan from Fairmount Children's Home having the nickname "HABIT". Who is HABIT? There has been speculation that HABIT is a demon, and angel, a monster, a ghost or a posessing force. Little is known about who or what exactly HABIT is, though clues have started to come to the forefront. One of the earliest clues came during the infamous "Twitter Fight" in which HABIT said "IT IS I WHO inHABITS THIS SANCTUARY. " making a strong case for HABIT as a spirit or ghost who can posess others. When asked directly who he was during a chat with Agnol HABIT said "I AM MANKIND'S BAD HABIT." After the establishment ofThe Trials and HABIT's Twitter account other clues began to come out as HABIT began claiming either direct responsibility or involvement in various violent events around the world, like uprising in Egypt. After HABIT assumed control of Damsel's blog, CanYouSeeTheWords, HABIT began making claims that he was directly responsible, perhaps possessing, several of the world's worst seriel killers and viillains, including Vlad the Impaler, Albert Fish, Josef Mengele and Ed Gein. He also began posting first hand stories of modern encounters that he has had with victims. These stories began to place him in a modern context (for instance mentioning a song released in 2001.) They also start to reveal small facts, like the fact that he either previously had a physical body, or can control a person's physical body while posessing them. HABIT's posts on CYSTW seem to reveal that he is working with Slenderman in some capacity. Fairmount Evan aka HABIT A few papers belonging to Dr. Corenthal were discovered in Box 3, dated November 17, 1971. It was revealed in this two-page report that the doctor had a juvenile patient named Evan with the nickname "HABIT". The patient's nickname was given to him by his birth-mother. Evan would only respond to this nickname, and would never divulge how he came to acquire it. During the first two weeks of HABIT's stay at Fairmount Children's Home, he brutally killed one of the nurses (through what methods can only be surmised, as most of this incident is redacted from the report). In the wake of this first outburst, it is reported that HABIT slowly improved, keeping a picture diary with a Polaroid camera. This was not the end of his violent tendencies, however, as Dr. Corenthal reports of "the warren of rabbits found in the Community-yard that Evan had apparently used to recreate the scene of Christ's crucifixion." The date of HABIT's release from Fairmount Children's Home is unknown, but Dr. Corenthal's report mentions that the doctoral body had recommended his release on medical probation, an act which the Doctor himself was opposed to. It is unknown what the relationship is between Evan, the patient known as HABIT, and Evan, the member of the EverymanHYBRID crew, if there is any. HABIT's Appearances, Pre-Tournament HABIT was first mentioned in medical papers found by Jeff in I'm Okay . This led to the discovery of Dr. Corenthal's Wikipedia page, which mentioned that, in his late career, Corenthal had begun compulsively scribbling the word "HABIT" all over medical papers and records, probably indicating a decaying mental state and possible obsession with this patient. The song Who Can Win A Rabbit by Animal Collective, featured heavily in the "Hidden" Videos, has the word "habit" repeated over and over along the lyrics. Damsel has made at least two references to the song on her blog. Prior to the events of Cops Checked, No Body, Jeff received a mysterious postcard with the word HABIT on it, possibly as a form of signature. This clue led the EMH cast to Lambertville, Brooklyn, and eventually Centralia seeking the "Land of Ashen Waste" mentioned on the postcard. The Postcard, the video ". . . ." and the Centralia note have all been speculated to have been orchestrated by HABIT. Each contains the same font and general type treatment. Twitter HABIT is mentioned in some of the Unsigned Tweets, and some have speculated HABIT itself is the author of at least some of them. After the establishment of the tournament it became clearer that this was indeed the case. All communications regarding the tournament, both through e-mail and Twitter have been presented in all caps, like the Unsigned Tweets. The author of the unsigned lower case Tweets remains a mystery. HABIT has established a Twitter account of his own (SEVENTRIALS), posting primarily about the tournament. The Tournament In the Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT video, Vince revealed that prior to his death Ryan had received an email inviting him to a tournament that, based on the email address, was established by HABIT. This assumption was later proven out. Ryan's death seems to have been a consequence of breaking the rules of the tournament. It is evident from his death (and, probably, of mysterious applicants 151-153) that HABIT is not a benign entity. The similarity of Ryan's death to wounds seen on other victims suggest that and The Rake may have been responsible, and could in fact be acting as an enforcer for HABIT. In all communications HABIT refers to the tournament participants as "Rabbits," another connection with Who Can Win A Rabbit (the final lyric, repeated several times, is "rabbit or habit?") Since the beginning of the tournament HABIT has been very verbose, and has proven willing to interact directly with the Rabbits via Gchat and twitter. HABIT's motives for the tournament, and the goals he hopes to reach by hosting it are unclear at this point. The First Trial consisted of burying and abandoning a "cherished object," while the Second Trial involved a process beginning with the election of team leaders and culminating in the elimination of 16 Rabbits. The Third Trial was to sever ties with a friend, blaming it on them. The Fourth Trial consisted of reciting a poem written by HABIT in a crowded area. The Fifth Trial involved creating a gift for a friend, and then destorying it in front of them. The Sixth Trial involved protesting local goverenment to request that HABIT be the place's new leader. canyouseethewords On Nov. 15, 2010 it was discovered that the phrase "this is no longer their game. consider yourself marked." is hidden in the background of Damsel's blog. This matched up with an unsigned tweet saying "TILT" (Tilting the computer was the most obvious way to find the message.) Their is a great deal of speculation as to how this appeared, Steph expresses ignorance of where it came from, though it seemed to be a phrase that HABIT might use, it was presented in lowercase which goes against HABIT's normal methods. Later all-caps posts, in the normal style of HABIT's writing, began appearing on the blog every few days. Though the grammar and diction of the posts were less formal than HABIT's normal writing, they seem to be seeking a way to connect HABIT with past serial killers and human monsters life Josef Mengele. The first, on May 11, 201, was a video documentary of the true story that inspired the movies "Psycho" and "Texas Chainsaw Massacre," along with the text "DAMN I LOVED THOSE SKULL BOWLS. AND SAY WHAT U WILL ABOUT THAT LADY SUIT BUT WOMEN SKIN IS FUCKIN SMOOTH HAHA" referring to a part of the documentary in which it was revealed the Ed Gein has bowls made from skulls and several sets of vests and leggings made from cadaver skin in his home when he was arrested. The implication seems to be that HABIT was in control of Ed Gein when he committed his crimes, though many think that the phrasing also suggests that he has some measure of control over either Steph or Jessa as well, and has been "wearing" them. On May 19th a video for Motorhead's "Jack The Ripper" with the statement "NOT THEIR BEST WORK BUT IM STILL FLATTERED." was posted, adding to the evidence that HABIT had posessed both Ed Gein and Jack The Ripper. The unusual style of the posting has continued to cause some doubt as to whether they were indeed posted by HABIT. Again on May 25th a documentary about Josef Mengele was posted with the caption "MARC WAS A GOOD KID" referring to Marc Berkowitz, one of the people interviewed in the documentary, who had acted as an assistant to Mengele when he was very young. On June 2nd a post was made linking to early NYC serial killer and cannibal Albert Fish's Wikipedia entry, with the comment "MMM-MMM ROASTED BOTTOMS", referring to the part of the article where Fish describes in a letter how he thinks the buttocks are the sweetest part of human meat. On June 12th a woodcut of Vlad III the Impaler was posted with the caption "SIMPLER WAY OF LIFE :D" HABIT continued his posts on June 28th, posting what he claimed was an excerpt from the diary of a young girl he met in 1957. This particular post calls a lot of HABIT's former statements into question as the story that is relayed refers to him having a physical body that is somewhat invulnerable, and to him collecting the girl and delivering her to Slenderman. On July 9th he posted an entry from "Johnny," an adult man who HABIT forced to type out the entry as he was being tortured and watched his wife being killed by HABIT. As with the other story Johnny had a son named Aiden who is taken by Slenderman. Speculation *HABIT is a spirit or demonic force that can possess people. The scenes in Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT seem to indicate that he is currently possessing Evan. *Evan has multiple personalities, one of whom is HABIT. *HABIT is the Rake - the circumstances around Ryan's death seems to indicate he was killed by the Rake after having entered HABIT's contest. Also, Alex, who has been persecuted by the Rake, had for a while his channel's background changed to a dead rabbit.﻿ *HABIT is an electronic presence, a "ghost in the machine," who can interact directly through Twitter and e-mail. *Given the nature of Ryan's injuries, it is possible that The Rake acts as some kind of enforcer for HABIT. *HABIT has a symbiotic relationship with Slenderman: HABIT delivers children to Slenderman and in exchange Slenderman keeps HABIT's victims alive longer so he can torture and experiment on them. *The Rake is one of HABIT's "experiments" similar to Nicholas who is described in the blog post, "A LITTLE ONGOING EXPERIMENT OF MINE." *If he is not Slenderman's enemy HABIT could be a "Slenderproxy" (a term used in other series to mean someone who works for Slenderman.) His habit of writing in all caps has been exhibited by known Slenderproxies in other series. Similarly HABIT's seemingly otherworldy powers make him a "Black Pawn Revanent," another term popularized in other series. They are proxies that the Slenderman has given powers like his own, but weaker. Category:The Antagonists